


Rosario

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arson, Art, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Death, Fire, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hotels, Implied Relationships, Implied Religious Undertones, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Other, Roses, Superstition, Violence, idk how to tag this really lmao, kind of religion??, paintings, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: Jeongin, Chan, and Changbin are gangsters who have to lay low after their most recent job goes wrong. They travel for a bit, deciding to settle for the night at an Inn in a small town- the only staff consisting of two men that are a little too superstitious for Jeongin's comfort. Especially when he's sure the people in the paintings at the Inn move.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Rosario

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so,, warning, Jeongin gets violently murdered in this fic lmao  
> chan and changbin die too but its not nearly as bad as Jeongin's lmao
> 
> HEAVILY, I mean _HEAVILY_ inspired by Rosario by Epik High, CL and Zico. Highly recommend u give it a listen lmao.

“Are you sure this is the only thing nearby?” Chan asks skeptically.

“It’s already night time Chan. We don’t have any other options. Bring everything inside.” Jeongin responds. He’s irritated. That much is clear. 

“Right. Okay.” Chan says, sighing as he looks up at the hotel. It was small- an Inn really- yeah, it was an inn. The sign was flickering and it wasn’t in the nicest part of town. Not that Chan, Jeongin OR Changbin were necessarily the nicest people.

Upon entering the inn, Chan could see that the halls were decaying. Tan paint was peeling off the walls and the popcorn ceiling seemed as if it was one gentle wind from completely breaking down. The carpet was nice though. Minimal stains.The lighting constantly changed between antique and bright, and it was slightly disorienting as Chan rolled his suitcase down to the front desk.

“Hello! I’m Hyunjin, how can I help you?” The boy at the front desk introduced himself. He was tall, almost unnaturally pretty. Chan would be mildly distracted by his looks and politeness alone if he wasn’t so deadbeat tired.

“Can we get three rooms please?” Jeongin asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Ahh…” The boy sighed as he looked at the keys. “We’re short a bed. Two of you will have to share a room.” He said, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, is that okay?”

“There are three keys still on that wall.” Changbin said. “Three rooms available.”

“I didn’t say we were short a room.” Hyunjin responded. “I said we were short a bed.”

Changbin looked to Chan and Jeongin with unease and confusion written all over his face.

“The third room has just a chair and a rug.” Hyunjin explained. “We can’t use it for storage because it’s on the board, but no one really stays in it.” Hyunjin said, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Besides, there are like...myths and shit about that room. That the people who sleep in it never leave the morning after.” He said. He looked like he truly believed the story too. Changbin raised an eyebrow, unamused.

“Look, kid.” Jeongin interrupted. “What kind of beds do you have?”

“Twin beds for all the rooms.” Hyunjin said. “Why?”

“Do we look like we could fit on a twin bed?” Changbin asked, scoffing slightly.

“...maybe if you hug each other-”

“No. Just give us the third room please, we’ll sort it out.” Jeongin requested. The other hesitated before slowly nodding, writing it down. “Name?” He asked nervously.

“Yang Jeongin.” He said.

“Alright. Yang Jeongin.” Hyunjin took a minute to write down the name, before stepping back and taking the keys off the wall. “Please follow me.” He led them down the hall. Chan exchanged a look of mild confusion with Changbin, who only shrugged in response. Chan pushed up his sunglasses, sighing as he took the suitcase, it rolling behind him.

“What’s with the empty paintings?” Jeongin asked. Not all of them were empty. Some had people in them, sitting. Some holding objects, some looking off to the side. They were so realistic, if Hyunjin told them they were photographs rather than paintings, Jeongin would believe him. There was one catching Changbin’s eye. The boy in the painting had soft cheeks, and tan skin. His hair was blond and slightly long, with his roots a dark brown. It suited him well. He was looking straight ahead, wearing an almost regal looking black suit with red accents and chains decorating it, tongue sticking out, and hovering over it, a flame coming from a whige lighter. He seemed indifferent to the flame, like he was fighting back a smirk. 

“Hm.” Changbin paused for a moment to stare, before quickly catching up to the rest of the group.

“Ah, some of them just haven’t been finished yet, so they act as placeholders.” Hyunjin explains. “They’re guests- well, not all of them.” He stopped in front of one, pointing to it briefly. The man had his arms on his legs, looking up at the light that was shining on him. He was wearing an intricate black piece, eyes narrowed as he looked up. “That one is one of my uncle, Lee Minho. He owned this place before he died. He passed it onto my older brother...who I think also has a painting in this wing somewhere. Then he passed away too, and the Inn was passed to me.” Hyunjin said, starting to walk again. He stopped in front of a row of rooms at the end of the hall.

“Well,” he started, beaming and clasping his hands. “Here you are!” He handed them each their keys. “Have a nice night. If you need anything at the front desk I’m almost always there, since I take care of this place myself.” He said, smiling. Like he didn’t just tell them a gruesome tale concerning  _ his _ family.

“Uh…” Changbin was the first to speak up. “Do you have a first aid kit?” He asked. Hyunjin seemed to only just register the cuts and scars littering his face, gasping slightly. “Oh! Yes, uh, you see that door across from you?” Hyunjin pointed. “It’s a bathroom. These rooms are too small to have their own bathrooms, so the bathrooms had to be opposite of them. There’s a bathroom in every hall.” He explained. Jeongin looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

“Let’s see...is there anything else I’m missing?” Hyunjin thought out loud for a second, sighing. “Uhh...oh! The smoking area isn’t far from here if you  _ do _ smoke, it’s just two rights.” Hyunjin said. “If you need anything from the kitchen, since we do operate more like a bed and breakfast, just be sure to wash your dishes after, and, well, it’s not advised to go outside during the night because there’s a lot of gang activity…” Hyunjin trailed off as he looked at the men. Two wearing plain black suits and expensive jewelry they probably couldn’t have afforded if they were staying in a place like this. And a man between them with a  _ designer  _ blouse and coat slung over his arm. All looking equally unimpressed by the other’s concerns. Maybe slightly irritated too. “...but I’m sure it’s just me being paranoid! My brother used to just...mention it a lot so…” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly, trailing off.

“...uhm, the last thing is the bar, which is just the room adjacent to the receptionist desk.” Hyunjin said with a small nod. “Okay. Bye.” Within seconds he was gone, having already disappeared down the hall. Changbin opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it instead, tilting his head and sighing.

“When was the last time he saw someone?” He asked. “Ever? The guy seems to be a bit of a shut in.” Changbin said with a laugh, Chan elbowing him harshly with a laugh of his own. “Dude, shut up. He’s probably intimidated. Poor guy looked like he was about to drop at any moment.” 

Changbin snickered while Jeongin opened the first door, pushing it open.

“Oh, you’re kidding.” Jeongin said, face devoid of any humor.

The twin bed in the room looked like it had been barely squeezed into the room, both sides touching the walls. The only way someone could get on it was if they climbed onto it from the bottom. The room had rose vines decorating the walls along with some more, smaller paintings.”

“Jesus fuck, how can people legally stay here?” Chan asked, grabbing one of the keys from Jeongin’s hand and using it to open the second room. Same setup. The only difference was that this one was bare, white sheets and pale blue walls looking almost uninvitingly minimal.

“And the third room doesn’t have a bed.” Changbin muttered with a sigh. “Fuck me.” He said.

“At least you have a rug, I think.” Chan said, sighing as he pushed his sunglasses up further, wincing slightly.

Changbin unlocked the third room door, grimacing. “At least.” He echoed. Throwing his duffel bag in the room and slamming the door shut without another glance.

“The chair looked nice.” Jeongin said after peaking in. “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, just...hey, Channie, we should tend to your eye.”

“We should tend to  _ your _ cuts.” Chan countered, Changbin sighing. “Let’s do both in the bathroom then, huh?” He said, tilting his head. Chan gave a slightly amused smirk, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.  _ Let’s. _ ”

“While you two lovebirds are gonna be weird and shit while patching each other up, I’m going to the bar.” Jeongin said, closing the door to his room. He didn’t bother locking it. He had yet to see another guest, and something told him there weren’t many staying, if there  _ were _ any, anyways.

“Alright. Chan?” Changbin asked, moving so that the other could walk into the bathroom first.

“Let’s meet at the smoking area in, what, an hour? Half an hour?” Chan proposed to Jeongin.

“Something like that.” Jeongin dismissed, already walking down the hall.

“That gets annoying sometimes.” Changbin said as he watched the other walk down the hall. 

“You’re telling me.” Chan said with a snort, shaking his head. “Knowing him we’ll probably have to deal with the walls being thin tonight.” He said with a sigh.

“We could share the room.” Changbin suggested.

“I really don’t think that bed could hold both our weight for the entire night. Assuming there’s enough room in the first place.” Chan said, watching Changbin hoist himself up on the bathroom counter. 

“Maybe.” Changbin said casually. “Won’t know until we try.” He said with a shrug.

“If you want to switch rooms just say so.” Chan said, grabbing the first aid kit off of the shelf. He set it next to Changbin, his arms on either side of the other’s legs.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you baby.” Changbin said, chuckling. Their faces were less than an inch away. 

“You wouldn’t?” Chan asks, a little amusement in his voice. Changbin reaches up and pulls his glasses off gently, smiling. “Mmmm…” he mutters something incoherent before leaning in, kissing Chan. Chan pulls the other closer, the man’s ass barely on the counter. They stay like that until they need to breathe, Changbin clutching Chan’s suit jacket even after they part.

“C’mon. Let’s get you patched up.” Chan says, opening the first aid kit.

“Says the man who can barely see out of his eye.” Changbin says, snorting. Despite his humorous tone, the concern is clear in his face, eyebrows furrowed as he thumbs over the bruises that had bloomed over Chan’s right eye and cheek.

“It’s not the first fucked up eye I’ve ever experienced.” Chan says with a sigh, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine. Let me tend to you first at least.” He says, holding up small bandaids.

“Fine.” Changbin said with a sigh, knowing it was useless to argue with the other over such a subject.

Chan grabbed a few more things out of the first aid kit, ignoring Changbin’s complaints.

  
  
  


Jeongin hadn’t found a single soul while wandering The Rose Inn, a feeling of paranoia starting to build up. Part of him knew he was just on edge because of his job, but really, when could you ever be too careful? Never, that’s when.

He made his way back up to the front desk after at least half an hour of just walking around, leaning against the counter. He noticed Hyunjin wasn’t there. He raised an eyebrow, whistling slightly before hitting the bell on top of the desk. 

He looked around, almost as if expecting someone to pop out from behind the counter. No one came. Weird.

He decided to look for his original destination, moving past the front desk and into the next room, greeted with a nice meal room- a bar against one wall with what looked like a way too well stocked supply of alcohol, and multiple empty tables, all clean. It looked like no one had been here in years.

"Oh, hey." It was Hyunjin again, but he was drinking by himself. An empty cup sat by itself next to a bottle of soju.

"I should put this away-"

"No." Jeongin offered a warm smile. "Can I join you?"

"Oh...uh." Hyunjin looked around nervously, before laughing. "Okay, I guess. Yeah. I only really have had time for one small drink so far." He said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Hm. Hope you don't mind a drinking buddy."

"Of course not! It's all in good fun." Hyunjin smiled to him, pulling out another glass from behind the counter as Jeongin slid into a bar seat across from Hyunjin.

“Hope you don’t mind soju.” Hyunjin said, shifting slightly as Jeongin grabbed the glass, sliding it towards himself.

“Of course not.” Jeongin said, chuckling. Hyunjin poured a refill into his own glass, and poured Jeongin’s first glass, glancing up nervously.

“What?” Jeongin asked, smirking. “You don’t see a lot of people?”

“Not really.” Hyunjin admitted, looking at his glass shyly. “There’s one other person on staff. His name is Seungmin. He’s...well, a little weird. And that’s coming from me.” He said with a slight chuckle, shaking his head. Jeongin laughed softly, nodding as he took a sip from his glass.

“You friends with Seungmin?” Jeongin asked, tilting his head.

“Uh, I guess. Yeah. He’s like the only person I’ve hung out with that’s still alive, so...I guess we’re friends. We get along well.” Hyunjin said with a shrug. “What about you? The guys you came in with. Are you friends?” He asked.

“Eh...more like brothers. We work together- well, I’m their boss.” Jeongin said, sighing. “But we grew up together, so it’s more like we all manage each other. Although they’re all lovey dovey with each other. It’s kinda disgusting.” Jeongin took another sip of his drink.

“Oh. That’s sweet. I wish I had people like that.” Hyunjin said, watching his own glass.

“Well, what about Seungmin? You two ever get close?” Jeongin asked.

“Well, we did before but…” Hyunjin sighed. “You know, this is a small town. Superstitious. And, my family have worked at and owned this Inn for generations.”

“The..the Rosario?”

“Yeah. It means rosary in spanish I think? One of my great-great-somethings was like. Deeply religious.”

“Why would Seungmin be superstitious of you?” Jeongin asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned back.

“Today’s the death date of my brother Felix.” Hyunjin said, pausing to take a sip of his glass. “...and my Uncle. And Dad...and Grandpa.”

“Only the males in your family, huh?”

“Oh, they’re all batshit, any woman who married in, divorced within at least a few years. I mean, except for my mom. Twelve years. I really thought she was gonna stay.” Hyunjin paused, sighing.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked.

“My dad died. She went crazy and just ran out of here barefoot. Fell to her death in the nearby mountains.” Hyunjin said with a small chuckle.

“I could see why Seungmin is hesitant to get close.” Jeongin said with a nervous chuckle, downing the rest of his drink. As soon as he finished it, Hyunjin automatically refilled his cup. Hyunjin seemed constantly anxious. Nervous. “Actually, it’s the other way around. I’m too hesitant to get close to him. I mean imagine if we properly got together and then the first date I dropped dead. That would scar him. And me, in the afterlife.” 

“I..see why that would be a problem.” Jeongin said, chuckling. “So. I mean, do you all just kill yourselves…? Or…” Jeongin raised an eyebrow.

“My dad did. Said he didn’t want the curse to reach him, so he took his life. I guess he didn’t look at the date that day.” Hyunjin said with a small laugh. “But uh, my uncle was shot. And my brother...well, he was batshit, like I said before.” Hyunjin shifted slightly, glancing to the empty hall. Then he continued, “Said the walls were closing in on him. Something about roses- I dunno. He always hated the Inn name. He brought his psycho boyfriend here and like, well, actually…” Hyunjin looked slightly confused. “I’m not quite sure what happened. I think he murdered him. And then burned himself. That’s why one of the rooms is missing a bed- sorry about that by the way. All the other rooms are full. It’s weird how quiet things are here.” Hyunjin said with a nervous laugh.

“I guess everyone’s sleeping.” Jeongin said, watching Hyunjin closely.

“I guess so.”

“Well, it’s been nice talking to you Hyunjin. I hope you survive the night.” Jeongin said with a chuckle, chugging down the rest of his drink and getting up. 

“You too.” Hyunjin said absentmindedly, taking his glass before pausing. “Wait. Sorry, that’s just a habit. Sleep well.” He smiled at Jeongin. Jeongin paused for a moment, slowly raising his hand in a small wave. “Yeah...you too.” He echos, brushing off the eerie feeling he got just for a moment.

  
  
  


"God, you'd think they would have music or something." Changbin said as he struggled to light his cigarette. He grunted in mild frustration, sighing. 

The wind gently whipped at them from both sides as they stood at a kind of balcony on the side of the building.

"Dude. White lighter is bad luck." Chan said, snatching Changbin's lighter and throwing it in the trash, taking his own out of his pocket. 

"Bright neon green?" Changbin asked with a sigh. "Really?"

"Better than white." Chan responded, lighting Changbin's cigarette for him. 

"Fuck. Thanks." The other muttered, taking a drag immediately before holding the cigarette between his fingers, crossing his arms. He exhaled as Chan lit his own, looking out at nearby buildings. "Seriously dude. It's dead silent. Isn't that fucking weird? There's no loud college students or like...upset old people." Changbin said, looking around, slightly paranoid.

"Perfect place to lay low. If we're lucky, the wolves might pass straight through here." Chan said. "This is the last place they'd look."

"Yeah." A silence falls over the two, and eventually, minutes later, Changbin speaks up.

"I have to piss." Was all he shorter said before stubbing his half finished cigarette on the railing before dropping it into the trash can, walking off.

"Don't take too long." Chan teased.

"Fuck off." He could hear Changbin's voice from the hallway before the door closed.

Chan chuckled to himself, before inhaling the smoke, pausing before sighing. Changbin was right. It was creepily silent. 

"Jesus fuck." He muttered to himself, sighing. 

He opened the door to go back inside, feeling the weight of something pushing against him immediately. Whatever it was scratched his arm harshly. He grunted under the weight, falling onto the floor of the hallway.

"What the hell-" 

"I-"

The new voice shocked Chan, and he looked down to see a man with a white shirt having crumpled on the floor. Upon further inspection, there was definitely blood seeping through his shirt. Shit. 

"Holy shit. Uh- uh- Jeongin! Hyunji-"

"No. Don't. Please- don't." The man begged, clutching Chan by the blazer.

"What? Why?"

"That...that fucker." He managed out, gasping as he covered his torso. "The little psycho shot me." He coughed up blood, shaking. Oh, god. He was not going to live.

"That- the guy who owns the hotel? Hyunjin?"

The man nodded. God, why did he look so familiar!?

"He what!? Okay, okay, uh, here, lay on me a little bit. We'll get you up. Here." Chan is shaking with the sudden responsibility of making sure the man would be okay. He helped him down the hall and into the nearest bathroom, helping him up on the counter. 

"Lift your shirt up." He instructed, the man glancing at him before doing so carefully.

"I...I…" the man tried to get something out as Chan's hands shook with a needle in hand, turning to the man quickly only for…

...him to disappear?

Chan's heart was pounding as he looked around in confusion, hyperventilating. 

"Chan?" He heard Changbin's voice as he walked into the room, sounding urgent and concerned. When he came in, he gasped, looking Chan up and down. "Jesus christ...Chan!" He ran over, Chan backing up, still shocked and confused.

There was something heavy in his hand he had been clutching. He looked down, gasping at the sight of a box cutter. How did he get a box cutter? He opened his hand almost reflexively, the box cutter falling to the floor as he stepped back, the scratch on his arm starting to sting. He groaned as he immediately applied pressure to it, frowning as he felt sticky liquid. That was definitely blood. But it was just a scratch. How did-

Chan looked down to see what looked like three fresh, clean,  _ deep _ cuts into his arm, right where the stranger had scratched him.

"Channie." Changbin whispered sadly, silently working to care for his wound. Chan hissed as Changbin applied something- Chan didn't know what.

"There was someone...someone in the hall. He said Hyunjin shot him. He- he was just here-"

"Channie." Changbin looked up at him and the words dissipated in Chan's throat. It was clear the other didn't believe him. They fell into a silence again (save for the occasional hiss or groan from Chan), until Changbin eventually spoke up.

"Chan, have you been taking your meds?" He asked carefully.

"What?" Chan's words were sharp. He narrowed his eyes immediately.

"It's a valid question to ask. I dunno. This just seems like-"

"It's not." Chan said, irritated at the idea that this could just be one of his episodes. "I'm telling you, there was a man with a gunshot wound in his chest, and he fell on me. Asked me to help him. Told me that awkward little fucker behind the counter shot him." Chan said, groaning in frustration as Changbin wrapped his bandages a little too tightly.

"A gunshot wound in his chest?" Changbin asked, raising an eyebrow. Chan knew it sounded insane.

"I'm telling you Changbin, he was just here." Chan said, but he knew no matter how much he tried, the other didn't believe him.

"Chan, I think we should lay down-"

"No! Not until I find him!"

"Chan-"

"He's bleeding out Changbin! He's gonna die!"

_ "Chan." _

The warning look in Changbin's eyes told Chan that he should drop it.

"He's gonna die." Chan repeats one final time. But he sounds defeated.

"We should find Jeongin, yeah? When was the last time you slept?" Changbin changed the conversation completely, helping Chan off the counter.

  
  
  


Jeongin managed to get slightly turned around walking back to the smoking area, walking at a leisurely pace as he made his way down the halls. He came across more of the empty painting frames. It was so weird. The empty ones were just black, with a grey floor, and a red cloth over a seat, but even the floor and cloth seemed so realistic.

He passed more full ones this time. He came across a freckled boy with black hair looking to the side sullenly. Like he was watching out for something. Kind of...frozen in fear. He was wrapped in rose vines with sharp thorns digging into him, and he looked like he was refusing to move from his spot. It was so realistic- almost- 

_ "And my brother...well, he was batshit. Said the walls were closing in on him. Something about roses- I dunno. He always hated the Inn name.” _

Jeongin retracted his hand, not even noticing he had lifted it in the first place. He was starting to get increasingly paranoid.

_ "Well, it’s been nice talking to you Hyunjin. I hope you survive the night.”  _

_ “You too.” _

Jeongin remembers how despondent Hyunjin sounded when he said it. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about their rather short, but informative conversation. Bits and pieces of it floated around in Jeongin's head.

"He said you too." Jeongin told the boy in the painting. "When I...I joked about him surviving the night. I told him, 'I hope you survive the night.' and he responded, 'you too.'" Jeongin sighed, closing his eyes and holding the bridge nose. "I'm overreacting. And fucking talking to myself. Today has been so exhausting." He muttered as he walked off shaking his head slightly. He'd be better after a good night's sleep.

He found his room after another five minutes of looking around, seeing the door to Chan's room open, Changbin helping the oldest take off his shoes and blazer and get into bed. Jeongin noticed the blood on the sleeve of a shirt that had been discarded. He noticed how the shirt currently on him was barely hanging onto his frame. Changbin must've tried to get him to change out of the bloody shirt at some point. Chan looked nervous, and extra exhausted.

"Woah!" Jeongin's eyes widened. "What the hell? Chan what the fuck happened?" 

"Not now." Changbin told him, sighing.

Jeongin glanced back out into the hall, seeing Hyunjin for a moment. He looked scared. Unsure. Then there was a hand on his back, comforting him. He seemed uncomfortable with the touch, but slowly nodded. Jeongin couldn't see who the other person was from this angle, but he could only assume it was Seungmin from what Hyunjin told him. At that moment Hyunjin looked up, making eye contact with Jeongin. His eyes were wide, and Jeongin noticed he was shaking slightly. Hyunjin turned and started down the hall quickly, a boy with dark brown hair following after him, giving Jeongin a quick dirty look.

Okay, so something is up.

Changbin pushed him out of the room gently, sighing. “I think Chan had an episode- I’m not sure. He was saying a man with a gun wound fell on him, but I didn’t see any blood in the hall.”

“Hmm… Changbin, I need to talk to you.” Jeongin said. “Something weird is going on here.”

“Yeah, this place is triggering Chan’s-”

“No. Not that.”

“What? Then what-”

“Changbin, please and kindly shut the fuck up so I can talk.” Jeongin said, sighing in annoyance. Changbin glared at him but nodded, signalling him to go on.

“The boy behind the counter- Hyunjin, he’s fucking weird.” Jeongin said.

“Well, yeah-”

“No, listen to me. No one has been in the halls. Not a single person besides him and a weird staff member.” Jeongin said, running his fingers through his hair. “They said the rooms were full, but, but come on.” Jeongin grabbed Changbin’s arm confidently, walking down the hall to another one of the room doors. 

“Jeongin, what are you-”

“Shut the hell up. Listen.” Jeongin said, pressing his ear against the door, waiting.

“What?” Changbin looked around the hall, before doing the same.

“Hear that?” Jeongin asked.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly.”

“Jeongin.” Changbin sighed.

“What?” Jeongin snapped.

“People are probably sleeping.” Changbin said.

“No, then we would’ve heard breathing.” Jeongin said, examining the door. “The walls are too thin.” He said.

“Jeongin what are you-”

Jeongin didn’t bother with a response as he kicked the doorknob, Changbin covering his mouth.

“Jeongin! This is not the wolves or a safe house, you can’t just-”

Jeongin pushed the door open, forcing his way in.

“Jeongin-” Changbin stopped mid sentence. Jeongin knew why too. He flicked on the light. The room was clean. New. Like it was waiting for a guest. The bed was made and there were clean glasses next to a coffee maker. It was way bigger than the rooms they had.

“Do you fucking believe me now?” Jeongin asked.

“I mean, what do you want me to believe?” Changbin asked. “That they have terrible room service?”

“Hyunjin told me today is the death date of his Uncle.” Jeongin said.

“Okay…?”

“And brother. And dad.” Jeongin said. “And while we’re at it, I know he’s not directly connected, but his brother’s psycho boyfriend apparently.”

“Okay...that’s slightly more creepy.” Changbin said. “But what, are you superstitious all of a sudden? Jeongin, we’ve dealt with super religious gangs before-”

“No, it’s not a gang. The town's too small. Super religious? ...I’m still working that out. Hyunjin doesn’t seem like the religious type but no one has taken the crosses down.” Jeongin sighed.

“I still don’t get what this has to do with shitty hotel room service.” Changbin said, groaning as he stood up, stretching. Jeongin was looking at the window, sighing.

“You’ll see.”

Jeongin and Changbin whipped their heads around to see a man standing in the doorway. It wasn’t Hyunjin, no. He was shorter, but still built… he also had a handgun.

“What-”

A gunshot rang out.

“No!”

Changbin fell to the floor before Jeongin could get to him, sliding quickly. He patted Changbin down, not having a gun on himself. Of course the other didn’t either.

“No gangs.” The man said, tilting his head as he watched Jeongin holding Changbin who was now unconscious. The way he moved- the way he talked. It was all unnatural. He crouched down, watching them. Almost hungrily. “Slightly religious.” He said. “Mostly superstitious.”

“W...What?” Jeongin couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks as he looked at the man.

“Told you.” He said again, getting up and stepping forward. Jeongin tried to crawl back, but he didn’t dare let go of Changbin’s body.

“You’ll see.”

That was the last thing Jeongin heard before he was struck on the side of the head with the gun.

  
  
  


_ BANG. _

Chan awoke with a start, exhaling as he looked around. 

Right. The hotel. He groaned as he sat up, yawning slightly as he did so. He climbed out of bed. He was still wearing his pants, and shirt, but his blazer had been taken off. He wondered if that was Changbin’s doing?

He looked around his room for his gun. He didn’t feel safe, and he needed to find Changbin and Jeongin.

He founded it on the bedside. Did Changbin leave it there?

He leaned over and grabbed the weapon, sighing again.

Music started playing and Chan looked up. It sounded...like a guitar? And someone singing.

The chords on the guitar sounded broken. Like whoever was playing was playing while focusing on something else- or like the instrument itself was off.

He walked into the hall slowly, gun in hand as he felt the carpet under his bare feet.

“Changbin?” He called out once he was in the hall. He tried the door next to him. It was locked. Then he tried Jeongin’s door. It was also locked.

Jesus fuck, what time was it?

The music was only getting louder, almost irritatingly so. Chan just wanted it to stop.

“Shut up!” He yelled. It was grating against his head, and it was hard to think. Why had he even gotten out of bed?

The guitar and singing seemed to only get louder at his outburst. 

Fuck, if he can’t get them to stop via yelling, he’ll have to find the source.

He walked through the hallway, barefoot still as he turned into the new one.

The music only seemed to get louder from there, it was almost deafening. Chan covered his ears, screaming out in frustration as he did so. It barely muted the music at all.

He turned the hallway again, only to stop. There stood the man from before in the white shirt, blood soaking through it.

“I’m...I’m imagining you.” Chan said. “You’re not real. I’m just seeing things.”

“You’re not.”

As soon as the man spoke, the music stopped.

Chan looked around wildly, slowly lowering his hands.

“I- This is just a bad dream.” He said.

“It isn’t.” The man laughed and shook his head. “Unfortunately, it’s a bad night. One you will relive over and over again.”

“No…” Chan scrunched his nose. What the fuck did that mean?

The man looked up at one of the paintings on the walls, sighing. Chan glanced at it, realizing where he had seen the man before. He was in the painting.

“Do you want your painting next to mine?” He asked.

“What?”

“You’ll get one too, you know. A painting.”

“I don’t want one.”

“You don’t have a choice.” The stranger said, glancing to Chan lightly before scoffing.

“Fine.” Chan said, rolling his eyes and sighing. “I’ll be next to you. Will that make you feel less lonely?” Chan asked, scoffing.

The man laughed. “We’ll be good friends, I know it.”

“We won’t be.” Chan raised his gun, but the other man had as well. Chan wasn’t really surprised. He tilted his head slightly, sighing. “What gave me up?” The man asked, laughing softly.

“Probably the fact that you’re walking around with a bleeding bullet wound and not reacting to it at all.” Chan said, sighing. The man looked down, as if forgetting the wound was there.

“Oh, yeah. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He said, looking up. Then he smiled. “We can be bullet wound buddies.”

“Wha-”

The man shot the gun, the sound ringing out. 

It took a second for Chan’s body to react, but he fell over soon after, crumpling to the floor.

The man crouched down, sighing. 

“Dear god, is it too much for Hyunjin to get his uncle a fucking silencer?” He grabbed Chan under the arms, throwing the gun to the side. He started to drag him back to his room, sighing. “Stay alive a little longer, okay? I need you to die in a very specific spot.” He whispered, sighing as he struggled to pull the other’s body all the way back.

  
  
  


Jeongin awoke with a start, gasping for air.

“Changbin!”

“He won’t hear you in here.”

Jeongin tried to sit up immediately at the voice, freaking out.

“You-”

“I.” Hyunjin smiled, eyes wide. The smile wasn’t genuine. He had dragged a small chair into the room that he could sit on, legs crossed. There was a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand, but Jeongin could see it wasn’t soju. He covered his face with his free hand, irritated mildly.

“You’re such a nice person, Jeongin. When Seungmin did the background checks I thought, ‘There’s just no way these men could be mafia. I mean really? The leader younger than his right hands? Almost no tattoos...and with how broken down you came here, guard down, looking out for each other…” Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head before taking a few sips of his drink.

“You were watching us?” Jeongin spat, trying to move. Why couldn’t he move? Something was digging into his limbs. Every time he tried to move there were small pinpricks that only dug more into his skin.

“Well, you’re the only entertaining thing in town.” Hyunjin said with a laugh.

“Do you know how interesting you are, Yang Jeongin?” Hyunjin asked, leaning over the bed frame. He paused for a moment, sitting back.

“There’s a photo of my mother- a proper photo. Not one of the frames- the things you thought were paintings. No, no. A photo. Nothing more. Nothing less. And she looks magnificent in it, you know that?” Hyunjin asked, leaning forward again.

“She’s got this big black dress with...a weird shoulder thing going on...some silver too. She looks magnificent.” He said, smiling. His expression then dropped, and he sighed.

“My uncle and my dad died on the same day.” He said.

“Jesus fuck.” Jeongin groaned. “You already told me that.”

“No, I told you they have the same death date.” He snapped, getting out of his seat. “Shut up, or this will be more painful for you." He said.

Jeongin stared up at him, lips sealed. 

"Good. Good...now where was I? Right. The death day." Hyunjin slowly sat back into his seat, allowing himself a few seconds to readjust himself.

"My mom was a beautiful woman...and she looked beautiful in that picture." His voice was much quieter now. "She shot my uncle." He said, sighing. "In the hallway. And my dad witnessed it. They had an argument, and she tried to destroy my uncle's frame- it was awful. I watched it happen.”

“Sorry that you have deep seated trauma, I guess.” Jeongin forced out, the prickling feeling soon becoming something akin to stabbing. He cried out, squirming as he sobbed, feeling his own blood. Whatever was holding him down had gone beyond just piercing his skin. He was bleeding, so much so it was staining the sheets and starting to pool underneath him.

“I’m! I’m sorry!” He tried to gasp out, tears coming out hot.

“No...you’re not. But that’s okay. You’ll meet my brother properly soon. I think you’ll like him. He jokes as much as you when he’s scared.” He said with a soft chuckle. He sounded slightly disconnected from himself.

“Please...I’m sorry!” Jeongin choked out, words becoming less and less coherent as he screamed out, thrashing around wildly on the bed. He caught sight of what looked like vines- no, long rose stems coming from the walls, wrapping around his entire body and getting tighter with every small movement he made. He screamed out as his thighs were almost completely cut through, legs spasming in response to the pain.

“Oh. Wow. That’s..that’s new.” Hyunjin said with an awkward laugh. “Fuck. I think I’m gonna- no, jesus christ.” Hyunjin turned away from the screaming man, dry heaving for a few seconds, before starting to hysterically laugh.

“Fuck! You’d think I’d be able to kill you with my own roses! I-” He turned back around, running his fingers through his hair, breathless. His expression was hard to place. It wasn’t one of concern, or fascination- it was somewhere in between. “You look beautiful too, Jeongin. If you worked here instead of Seungmin...who knows. Maybe we’d have something.” Hyunjin whispered.

“Just kill me!” Jeongin begged, breathing becoming ragged as he gasped for choked breaths. He looked almost unrecognizable as a human being with how tightly the thorns were wrapped around him, body twisting in unconventional ways, forcing the man to breath heavily. He was forcing his own abdomen into the thorns just to breath. “Please-” He croaked out, trying hard not to cry. It made it so much worse, because crying he couldn’t control his breathing. They’d get tighter and suffocate him. He almost wished they did at this point.

“You’ll die soon, just be patient, okay?” Hyunjin leaned over the foot of the bed, reaching forward. Even Hyunjin’s touch, which was so icy cold in comparison to Jeongin’s hot blood, hurt when he pressed into Jeongin’s leg. He pulled away, looking at the blood on his finger for a moment, before closing his mouth around it, licking the blood up.

“Your new room will be nicer, I promise.” Hyunjin said, before walking out slowly, closing the door behind him. He almost looked apologetic. Like he regretted what he was doing. 

If Jeongin tried to focus hard enough on anything else, he could faintly hear guitar and what may have been a horn instrument? He tried to listen, to grasp onto the music- but then there was a loud sound he could only describe as a gunshot, shocking him so much that he jumped. The thorns tightened around him to the point where he couldn’t breathe or move at all. He coughed up blood, trying not to because of the ones wrapped around his throat, but it was no use.

“It hurts less if you just let go.” A new voice said. Jeongin had never heard it before, but he knew it was the brother he had seen the painting of.

“I…” Jeongin couldn’t speak, it hurt too much.

“Please, just let go. You don’t have to be in this much pain.”

“Ch...Cha-”

There was a small series of snaps, and Jeongin’s body now laid crumpled on the bed of the rose room.

  
  
  


Changbin woke up with a start, panicking.

He was sweating, hyperventilating. He was in his room for the night. But how did he get here? He was with Jeongin and then-

Changbin let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to get up. His mind hadn’t processed his wound fast enough for him to react to it properly, causing him to get up without caution.

“Fuck!” He screamed out, hand flying to the wound. It was his torso- he was still bleeding out. Honestly, it was a wonder he wasn’t dead already.

“Help!” He cried, “Somebody help me!”

“Hello!?”

“In here! Help me! Please!” Changbin managed to get up off the chair properly, only for it to fall over. He leaned against the wall, gunshot wound sending throbbing pain up Changbin’s side every time he so much as breathed.

The door to his room opened, a boy stepping through. He was wearing dress pants and a button up that barely hung off of his shoulders. His blond hair was messy, and his tanned skin looked bruised and battered.

“I- Hello?” He asked. He looked genuinely fearful. “You’re not gonna kill me right? Not like that psycho-” He started rambling, shaking as he spoke, keeping his distance from the other.

“Fuck, you too?” Changbin asked briefly, unable to formulate a proper response due to his eyes fluttering as he fell to the ground.

“Oh! Oh, oh, fuck. Who shot you?” The man asked, hands shaking as he applied pressure. It was all he really knew how to do.

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Changbin’s words were slurred, but the other understood him enough.

“Fuck- fuck, uh, I need to cauterize the wound. I think.” He patted down his pockets, producing a white lighter. He looked around in a panic, crawling to one of the duffle bags and dragging it over, quickly unzipping it.

Then he paused.

“Money? You dirty, dirty man.”

Changbin looked up to see him grinning.

“Wha-” His eyes fluttered again and his head dropped.

“Hey! No, none of that. Stay awake.” The man said with a laugh as he slapped Changbin’s cheek lightly, Changbin groaning. He grabbed Changbin by the hair, lifting him up. Changbin forced one eye open.

“Wait…” Changbin slurred, eyebrows lazily furrowing. “You...you were in the-”

“Painting?” the boy grinned, laughing out loud. “Yeah. Han Jisung baby, don’t wear it out.” He flicked his lighter on, and then off again.

“You...why…?” Changbin groaned in pain slightly, his breathing becoming shallower.

“Well, you know, man’s gotta kill. It’s the only way he lives another year.” Jisung said with a small laugh. “I’m just helping him out. Besides, the fuckers didn’t put my portrait next to Lixie’s. They put me in a new hall, all alone. Said I could have a buddy. I want one. Do you know what it’s like to be fucking stuck on eternal probation all alone?” Jisung’s tone went from joking to tension-filled, pissed by the time he finished what he was saying.

“I…” Changbin paused for a moment. He already knew he was going to die, Chan and Jeongin weren’t here. “...no, I don’t. Seems like a long sentence.”

“Damn right it’s a long sentence.” Jisung snapped, scoffing angrily. “So I’m gonna show them. I’m gonna burn your little fucking room down, and when you wake up, you’ll be my new buddy, alright?” He said, dropping Changbin’s head on the floor. Changbin coughed slightly, moaning as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Gonna burn your little fucking room down.” Jisung said with a smile on his face.

“Starting with your stupid little fucking money bag.”

He grined as he flicked the white lighter, a small flame coming to life.

  
  
  


“Fuck, is this all we can afford?”

“Shut the fuck up Mark- besides, it’s just for the night, we just need to find and track them. Get the money before the wolves do, otherwise we’re screwed.”

The two men walked to the counter of the dreary Inn, Mark trying not to focus on the state of the place too much. This was just a small town they were passing through while trying to track down their bosses, that’s all. He could handle a night.

Jackson, irritated, smashed the bell on the desk a few times, looking around. “What the hell? Is this place even open?”

“Yes!” A male came out from behind the curtain, tying his hair up. “I’m sorry, I was in the bathroom. My name is Hyunjin, how can I help you?”

“We need two rooms for the night?” Mark said, raising an eyebrow uninterestedly.

“Two rooms? We can do that for you. You’re in luck too, there’s exactly two rooms with beds unoccupied right now.” Hyunjin said with a smile. “Name?”

“Mark-

“Jackson Wang.”

Mark looked to Jackson questioningly, Jackson simply shaking his head. After Jackson paid the amount, the boy from behind the counter grabbed two keys, walking out of the side and to the hall.

“Alright. Mark, Jackson. Follow me.” He said with a smile.

“What’s with the paintings?” Mark asked as they descended further into the Inn.

“Ah, some are still incomplete. Most are of guests who want to be painted, but there are some of my family or close friends scattered around here.” Hyunjin explained, humming gently as he turned the corner.

One caught Jackson’s eye.

He knew it was Jeongin right away. Jeongin was sitting on a red pedestal, roses covering and wrapping around most of his arms and legs. He looked just like he did when jackson last saw him, except in the painting he looked peaceful- younger even. Like he hadn’t dealt with what life had given him.

“I know him.” Jackson said as he pointed to the painting. “That’s Jeongin.”

“Holy shit, yeah.” Mark looked at it in confusion. “It is.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin turned around, staring at it for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “You guys know Jeongin? He comes around here sometimes. Drops me off groceries and stuff. He’s a friend of mine.”

Jackson looked skeptical but simply nodded, moving on past the painting. “You and Jeongin close?” He asked.

Hyunjin stopped in front of their rooms, handing them each their keys.

He smiled slightly to himself, before looking up between Mark and Jackson.

“You could say that.” He said, chuckling lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @danbaihe


End file.
